FROZƎN: An EminElsa FanFic
by itsupdawg
Summary: 3 months post-Frozen, Arendelle is in a state of peace. However, King Titus of the Southern Isles wants revenge for what Anna did to his son, and he will stop at nothing to punish Arendelle for their sins. Only one of Hans' 12 brothers has the key to end this war. His name is...Prince Marshall. (Vulgar/Suggestive Language, Violence, Possible Character Death) Please leave a Review!
1. Endless Journey

_International Waters between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. _

Darkness.

Waves.

_That endless fucking creaking._

Hans lost track of how many days he'd been holed up in the brig of the French ambassador's ship. The cell was barely bigger than a broom closet, and about as comfortable as one.

_At least the food isn't that bad._

"Hey, Frenchie, how much longer till we arrive?" he asked the guard watching his cell. The soldier replied with a heavy French accent. "Keep quiet, prisoner! You'll be with your daddy soon enough." And there was that. What was his father going to think? The King of the Southern Isles wasn't known to be forgiving. A former general of the military, and now Commander of the Demeter Armed Forces, the man wasn't the negotiating type.

_Maybe I'll manage to convince him it's all right, and I'm home. _

But what about his brothers? Being the youngest, Hans was always the subject of ridicule and criticism. He'd be tortured with humiliation for the rest of his life.

_Unless I don't tell them._

"Huh. That might actually work." Now all he had to do was wait.


	2. To The Trolls

_Kingdom of Arendelle._

"Elsa..."

_Ugh._

"I know you can hear me, sleepyhead."

_Yes, I can. Now can I sleep, for fuck's sake?_

"C'mon, we gotta leave soon! Kristoff's taking us to visit his family!"

_Great. Not those goddamn trolls._

"Fine, I'm getting up, Anna. Just let me get dressed, all right?" She walked over to the mirror in her bathroom. "God, I look disgusting."

_Wait, who cares? It's not like anyone is expecting me._

After a few minutes of getting ready, Elsa came down the stairs, only to see Anna waiting for her at the base. "Great news, Elsa! Kristoff found a cool new route to get to the Valley of The Living Rock! We can see all sorts of cool scenery along the way!"

_Oh, even better. An extra hour with these two._

"Um, that's great, Anna. I guess. Let's just get going."

It ended up being two extra hours. Sitting in the backseat of the sled while Anna and Kristoff took the front, Elsa was the epitome of bored. Even Sven complained with a grunt as the young couple did nothing but giggle and make out.

_Focus on the road, asshole. I don't want to die in this disgusting swamp. _

In spite of all this, however, Elsa wished someone would be her Kristoff. But why hasn't anyone come to court her yet? Maybe it was her powers, or her even colder sense of criticism. Many of her nights were spent lying awake, wishing for someone to talk to. Anna was nice, but her overenthusiastic attitude never really satisfied Elsa. Olaf was fun to talk to, as well. _But why the hell would I marry a snowman._ Other than that, there was no one else.

_Oh well. I guess romance just isn't my thing. _


	3. Trial of Integrity

_Port of Demeter, the Southern Isles._

The ship stopped with a sharp jolt, waking Hans from his sleep. "Get up. We're here." Two guards pulled him out of the cell, and placed him in handcuffs. "Time to see if you can get away with this one.", the French ambassador said as he walked off the ship.

_Oh, just wait. I've been practicing the whole goddamn time. _

They finally arrived at the castle where his family resided. To be honest, it looked more like a fortress, with archers on every tower, and guards in suits of armor at the gates. "Tell King Titus we have his son here.", one of the French soldiers told the guards.

Shortly after, the guards led Hans into the main hall. The members of the council slowly filed in, taking their places at the seats above him.

_Wait, where the hell is-oh._

His father marched up to his throne, followed by his mother, the Queen. "All rise to honor His Majesty, King Titus and Queen Alexandra." After a short pause, the attendant spoke again. "Your Majesty, your son has been forcibly returned from Arendelle being banished for crimes against their Queen, never to return." The council people murmured their disappointment.

_You don't think I can hear you? Ignorant pricks._

After what seemed like an eternity, the King spoke up. "Hans...is this what happened? And tell me the truth this time."

_Well, here goes. Let's hope this works._

"You want the truth, father? Fine, here it is. That's not what happened. I was engaged to marry the princess of Arendelle, Anna. But her demon sister got in the way. And that idiotic reindeer lover." "Reindeer lover...demon sisters...Hans, you had better get to the point, and quickly." interjected the King. "Yes, father. Anna was unfaithful to our engagement, and I was heartbroken when I found out. They then falsely accused me of being unfaithful, so that Anna could secure her marriage to Kristoff Bjorgman, and get rid of me. I swear to you, this is the truth."

The King pondered the situation. Finally, one of the council members spoke up. "Your Majesty, perhaps we could go back and try to reconcile this conflict, to ensure that trade relations are unaffected."

_Oh_, _please don't agree with him, dad. I don't want to spend another minute in that wretched city._

"Thank you, Councilman MacAllan. However, I think an armed strike against Arendelle is the only option we currently have." replied the King. The room became filled with arguing, whether or not an invasion was the wisest decision. "Order! Order, damn it!" The council fell quiet one by one. "Thank you. Now, I have made up my mind. No one...no one disrespects my family, my kingdom, my empire...and gets away with it. I hereby declare war on the city of Arendelle and wish to strike immediately. And don't just destroy a few buildings. I want the whole fucking city gone, so that the world may know our power." The Council reluctantly agreed, giving their support by signing the agreement.

"As for you, Hans...you are forgiven for any mistakes you may have or have not have committed. Our sole purpose now...is vengeance."


	4. Surprise Meeting

_Hallway from Main hall, Armadi Castle, Demeter, Southern Isles_

Hans was walking back to his old room, thinking about all that had happened.

_Well, it seems that that went better than expected. I didn't think he'd actually move to attack them, however._

As he opened the door to his room, he was surprised to see his mother waiting, sitting on the bed. "Mother? What're you doing here?" "Son, we need to talk."

Hans, somewhat puzzled, sat down on the bed next to his mother. "You really expect me to believe that sob story you told the council? I'm not as blinded by war as your father. Now...what really happened?" Hans felt a wave of anger flow over him. "Mom, if that's all we're going to talk about, I think it's best if you leave me be." "No, Hans!" His mother's sharp response startled him. "I'm tired of you always lying your way out of trouble! Why can't you just stay out of it in the first place?"

_She's kind of got a point,_ Hans thought.

"Look, son, I know that you really don't want to attack Arendelle, and I share that thought. That's why I agree with Councilman MacAllan. We should send someone to negotiate with Arendelle, y'know, at least come to speaking terms." Hans scoffed. "Jeez, Mom, are you blind? Do you really think dad would let that happen?" "No, I don't. That's why I'm sending Marshall."

_Marshall?! That maggot excuse of a prince? What the hell has he ever done for this family?_

"Wait, why Marshall? You know he doesn't talk much, so why is he your first choice?" Queen Alexandra sighed. "Marshall is the only one who I know won't lose himself in front of an audience, mainly the Arendelle Royal Family. Besides, he's got his father's good looks, a trait that could prove well."

_Well, thanks mom. Always could look to you for self-confidence._

Hans got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Fine, do you want me to get him for you?" The Queen smiled that signature soft smile. "If you could, please dear."


	5. Secret Agenda

_Hallway outside Prince Marshall's room._

"Sometimes I just feel like..."

_What the hell?_

"still might...why do I...still fight?"

_Great, he's doing it again..._

"Why do I still write...no that don't work..."

_So sick and tired of that stupid rhyming he does._

Hans knocked on the door of Marshall's bedroom. "Hang on a minute!" came the reply. "We don't have a minute to spare, Marshall! Now!

Silence.

_That's it, I'm going in._

Hans punched the lock, breaking it, and pushed the door aside, entering Marshall's room. "Yo, I said hang on a fucking minute!" Hans found Marshall at the window. "Damn it, just answer the door next time!" Marshall whipped around. "You didn't have to break my fucking lock, man! I put it on there for a reason!"

_Huh. This may actually be the first time I've seen him so pissed._

"Look, mom wants to talk to you. She's in my room, waiting. I'd hurry if I were you." Marshall got up and pushed past him. "Well you ain't me, Hans, so quit wishing you were."

Marshall walked to his brother's room. "Damn, I had a perfect rhyme starting, too.." He turned the corner into the bedroom where the Queen waited. "Hans told me you wanted to talk or something." Alexandra patted the bed, motioning for him to sit. "Look, Marshall, I'm sure you know what has happened to Hans. And I'm also sure you know that your father is mobilizing the troops to attack Arendelle."

_Wait a minute, where is she going with this..._ Marshall thought.

"Son, I need you to get to Arendelle before your father does. I believe that you could repair this...broken relationship. At least as much as it takes to continue trade again." Marshall sat quietly, taking this all in. After a short while, he replied. "And you expect Dad to believe that this'll work?" "No, because we won't tell him the truth. Your alibi is that you're going to Arendelle to infiltrate their ranks and get close to the Queen and Princess, and eventually capture them." Marshall scoffed. "It seems you know a lot about espionage, especially for a Queen." "Well, I wasn't always the Queen. Anyway, let's go speak with your father, okay?"


	6. Departure and Arrival

_Port of Demeter, the Southern Isles._

Marshall walked alongside his mother to the edge of the dock, where his ship waited. "I wish you nothing but safe travels, my son. Remember your objective. The balance of two countries rests in your hands." Marshall chuckled. "Don't worry mom, I got this. I'll write you, all right?" Alexandra took his hand in hers. "And please come back quickly. Your father has only given you a few days to, um, investigate the castle. After that...there's no stopping him." The captain came down the dock to greet them. "Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll ensure he gets there safely. Better get on board, My Prince." Marshall walked up the drawbridge. As the door closed, the last thing he saw was his mother starting to cry softly.

_Arendelle Castle, Kingdom of Arendelle._

Breakfast was boring, as usual. Elsa often found it unnecessary.

_I've never really been a morning person, I guess._

Anna was out with Kristoff walking through the garden, and had been for the last hour or so. Suddenly, Kai came striding in, a memo in his hand.

_Ugh. I wonder what it is this time..._

"Yes, Kai? What is it?" After bowing, he opened the scroll. "Your Majesty, word comes from the scouts in the Outer Fjord that an unmarked vessel is making its way towards Arendelle." Elsa was genuinely surprised. The last time anyone from a foreign country visited was for her coronation 3 months ago. "Well, where is it from? Has it been identified yet?" Kai shook his head. "The ship refuses to identify itself or its country of origin. Permission to board the vessel by force and demand identification?" Elsa thought for a moment, perhaps a bit too long. "Your Majesty? What is your decision?" She woke from her thoughts just long enough to whisper out a "No". Kai bowed as he left, saying, "Yes, ma'am, we will let it come to port."


	7. Boots on the Ground

_Port of Arendelle, Arendelle Kingdom._

_War. _

Marshall had seen what it did to people, to those on the other side of the sword.

During the war on Promethea, he was only a boy. But nonetheless, he saw the paintings and heard the soldier's tales. 5 thousand innocent people killed in the crossfire. Massacres that could have easily been avoided. But his father's thirst for battle drove the conflict to the point of no return. The last thing Marshall wanted was another war.

_But how the hell am I even gonna do this? It's not like I was trained how to negotiate._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Prince Marshall, we have arrived in Arendelle. We will be docking momentarily." Marshall got up, grabbing his coat from the bench near the door. His sheathed sword fell out, clattering to the floor.

_Ah, that's right. I'm supposed to be 'infiltrating' the place. Might as well look official._

Marshall hooked the sword to his belt, stepping out of the room onto the deck.

The crisp breeze felt good, compared to the stale air of his quarters. The Captain walked alongside him up the dock. "We'll stay docked here, ready on your command. Would you like me to send you with an armed escort, sir?" Marshall shook his head, "No, it's all right, just stay in the docks, ok?" The captain saluted him, and marched back to the ship.

_All right, glad I finally got rid of them. _

Glancing around, he stopped and took all the sights in. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out to his left. A portly man escorted by two guards walked up to him. "Sir! Welcome to Arendelle! May we know from where you travel? Safety measures enforced by Her Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

_Oh shit. I didn't think they'd ask where I'm from. Time to pull a Hans and tell some white lies._

"Uh, I'm Prince Marshall of the Southe- um, Promethea. Yeah, Promethea."

_Here's to hoping they don't know where that is, given the city and residents are living in their underwater graves._

"Then welcome to Arendelle, Prince Marshall. Will you need a place to stay until your departure?"

J_ust let me go on my way. Got shit to do, and you're stopping me. _

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Marshall pushed his way past the guards, hearing the man call after him, "Enjoy your stay in Arendelle, my lord!"


	8. Cold Shoulder

_City streets, Kingdom of Arendelle._

_I should have let that guy set me up with a place to chill. This shit's harder than trying to find a rhyme for 'orange.' _

_Wait..._

_Door hinge...porridge...with George.. Hmm._

Every tenant house he tried to stay at was packed. After an hour of searching, fatigue took over. Sitting down on a bench, Marshall tried to take all this in. This place was full of color and life, while Demeter was uniformed and dull, with almost no one in the streets due to an early curfew.

_Huh. Almost makes me wanna stay here. Oh well. Better continue looking._

As he got up, however, he tripped over what seemed like a pile of snow. "What the fu- a fuckin' snowman? All right..." Marshall started to walk away, brushing himself off, when he heard a voice behind him. "Hi stranger! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!", the snowman exclaimed. Marshall whipped around, wondering who said that. Looking around, he didn't see anyone stopping to talk to him. "Down here, silly!" "Oh, shit, he's fucking talking!" Marshall yelled. His first instinct was to punch it, so he did. What was peculiar, however, the snowman didn't just fall apart from the force of the punch, it actually started melting. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?", a voice called out.

_Oh great, who is it this time?_

And then he looked up. Seeing what he would claim for the rest of his life to be the most beautiful person he laid eyes on, he was speechless. The voice belonged to none other than Queen Elsa herself. Marshall had heard stories of her beauty and grace, but nothing compared to what he saw that day. Elsa quickly conjured up another flurry, rebuilding the snowman. "Thanks, Elsa! I thought I was a goner!" Olaf replied. Elsa laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it, Olaf. You're lucky I was here." She turned to Marshall. "As for you..Where are you from, visitor?"

"Um...yeah, I...uh.."

_Damn it Marshall, get a grip! Say something!_

"Prince Marshall of Promethea. And you are?" The snowman suddenly jumped up onto Marshall. "Don't you know who that is? It's Queen Elsa, the nicest, warmest, most gentlest person ever!" Olaf quietly whispered into Marshall's ear, so the Queen wouldn't hear. "Except when you talk about her powers." The Queen laughed. "Thank you, Olaf. But I think he knows who I am." Two guards jogged up beside Elsa. "My Queen, are you in need of assistance?", one of them asked. Elsa waved her hand. "No, thank you, I'm quite fine."

_I'll say, _Marshall chuckled as he thought to himself.

"I'll see you on your way, Prince...Marshall, was it? And try to refrain from melting my snowmen."


	9. Finding A Friend

_City streets, Kingdom of Arendelle._

Marshall watched as Elsa walked gracefully away, back towards the castle. Suddenly a voice piped up. "You're staring." Marshall turned around. The snowman was still standing there next to him. "So maybe I am! What's it matter to you?" Olaf chuckled. "Nothing. Just wondering when you'll ask her to marry you."

_All right, that's it. That little shit just went too far._

Marshall reached down, grabbed Olaf, and slammed him against a wall with surprising agility. "Man, shut the fuck up! You don't know me! Just stay the fuck outta my way!" "No, please don't hurt me again! I promise I won't bother you! Please?!", the snowman begged. Marshall sighed, letting Olaf down. "Fine. Just don't follow me, got it?" Walking away, Marshall overheard a group of people talking excitedly.

"...their wedding's tomorrow! They just announced it an hour ago! C'mon, we need to get a gift ready!"

The group dispersed, running in every which direction. Continuing towards the castle, he heard more and more people talking about this wedding. Supposedly it was between an Anna and a Kristoff, and it was at the castle. And it was tomorrow.

_Seems like that's the best opportunity to get on the inside. Speaking of the castle..._

Marshall looked up at the massive gates, the ones formerly shut to keep the Queen's powers a secret. Walking through the doors, he was surprised at the amount of people allowed inside. Demeter was very strict on who was let into the castle grounds, so as to keep their weapons hidden from spying eyes. Here, it seemed like the whole city filled the courtyard. Pushing and squeezing through crowds conversing, Marshall made his way to the doors into the main castle. The number of staff and security inside was even fewer than that of outside. He soon found himself in the main art room, admiring pieces varying from battle scenes to a portrait of Joan of Arc.

"That one's my favorite.", a voice rang out.

Marshall's hand flew to his sword, ready to decimate the one who dared to try and ambush him. Turning around, he identified the person as not a threat. A young woman sat on a bench, wearing a pretty summer dress, and had hair as red as fire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?", she asked. Marshall knodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't like people sneaking up on me.", shaking her outstretched hand.

"Prince Marshall of Promethea. Honored to meet you."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle. The same to you."

Marshall cocked an eyebrow. "Y'know, if I'm not mistaken, you should be preparing for a wedding. Yours, in fact." Anna laughed. "Oh, that? I'm just taking a break from dress fittings. It gets so _boring_, you know?"

"No, I really don't. So, enlighten me. Who's this Kristoff?" Anna sighed romantically. "Only the handsomest ice deliverer in the whole world. He's just so sensitive, and it's so cute when he acts tough! I love him some much. But enough about him and I. What are you doing here? I mean, not like that, but like, y'know, what you're doing here, and-" Marshall laughed. "It's cool. I, uh, came here for the wedding. And to just visit a new place, I guess." Anna nodded. "That's nice! I've always wanted to travel. Well, if you need anything or a place to stay, let me know, ok? Gotta get back to those nagging servants. Later!" Alone again, Marshall soon walked out of the art room.

_Now I know what Mother meant. Hans is really good at lying. She'd never do anything like what he said. _


	10. Nightmare or Vision?

_Queen Elsa's room._

_The explosions boomed throughout the castle. _

_The art room lay wasted, burning in flames._

_Elsa woke up with a jolt. "Guards! What the hell's going on!" _

_Admiral Holton scrambled into her room. _

_"Your Majesty, the Southern Isles are attacking! They've already taken Anna and are comi-"_

_A massive broadsword impaled the Admiral, spewing blood all over the carpet. Elsa screamed as his lifeless body crumpled to the floor. _

_A figure fully encased in a suit of armor made its way towards her bed. Grabbing her, the last thing Elsa heard would remain in her mind for the rest of her life. _

_"This is for my son."_

"Holy shit!"

Elsa woke up drenched in sweat. Pulling off the covers, she ran to the door. Throwing it open, she looked around. Finding Admiral Holton walking down the hallway on patrol, she breathed a sigh of relief. Walking back into her room, she pondered her dream.

_What the hell was that? And how do I make sure it never happens? Wait a minute..._

She sprinted over to her bookshelf, rummaging through the stacks of books ranging from etiquette to history. Elsa grabbed the first periodical encyclopedia she saw. Flipping through the pages, she found what she was looking for with a gasp.

The headline read:

_"PROMETHEA FALLS TO SOUTHERN ISLES, ISLAND DESTROYED"._


	11. Fiery Discovery

_Arendelle Castle, Kingdom of Arendelle._

The ceremony was nice. Marshall had found a quiet corner in the back of the church, so as to stay hidden from Elsa's sight. Surprisingly enough, Kristoff looked handsome, for a commoner at least. The dinner was better than expected. The ballroom was filled to the brim with citizens and family of the newly married. The dancing began, and the room was filled with energy.

"So...this is what a party looks like..." Marshall whispered to himself. "I've never been fond of them either." came a reply in his ear. Reaching for his sword, his hand found nothing. _Damn it, forgot I took it off-oh. _

Seeing Elsa standing next to him, he was genuinely surprised. She put a finger to her lips. "Come on. We need to talk." Taking his hand, she led him to the guest room. "Want to explain this?" She pointed to a newspaper, with a disturbing headline: "PROMETHEA FALLS TO SOUTHERN ISLES, ISLAND DESTROYED".

_Shit. I thought we wiped all the papers of the invasion. _"Um, yeah, I don't really know..."

Elsa shook her head in disagreement. "No, I know that you're from the Southern Isles! And I don't know what your plans are, or what you're really doing here, but I don't care. Just leave, before you start something you'll regret." Marshall suddenly starting feeling cold. He looked down at the ground, which started to emit ice from beneath Queen Elsa's feet.

"Look, I'm not here to plot an attack, or to do anything like that! I just...that's not why I came here!"

"Then why are you here? To destroy my castle from within? Revenge?" Elsa persisted.

_No..._

"What, you want to harness my powers? Kidnap me?"

_No._

"Just tell me why, and tell me truth!"

_No! _"I came to see YOU!"

The candles in the room suddenly surged, and the warm fire in the fireplace exploded to a height of ten feet. "I'm sorry, I just...I just wanted to see if the stories were true. If you really were as beautiful as they say. And...you are." Elsa was speechless. _Wait, he thinks I'm...beautiful? _

"Uh, thank...you.. I mean, thanks, just..Oh shit, you're on fire, Marshall!"

Marshall looked up. "What?" Raising his arms, he screamed as he saw them engulfed in red-hot flames. He waved his arms frantically to put out the fire, but that only made it bigger. "What the fuck is going on?!" Elsa cringed, before deciding to use an ice blast to extinguish the flames. Marshall looked her in the eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go...um, back to the Southern Isles."

Elsa reached out, brushing Marshall's arm as he walked out. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I acted terribly. It's just the last guy from Demeter wasn't exactly trustworthy." Marshall nodded, agreeing. "I know. Can I just ask one thing, though?" Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, what is it?" What came next threw Elsa's mind in a whirl. Leaning forward, Marshall kissed her on the lips, and _hard._ Ever since she could remember, Elsa's powers prohibited her from feeling any sort of temperature, but for the first time, she actually felt _warm._ The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, even if it was only for a few seconds. Pulling away, Marshall looked into her eyes, seeing beauty and power beyond his own comprehension.

"Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"


	12. A New Kind of Armor

_**Hey guys, itsupdawg here with a pre-story message. This is part two, not sure how many more parts there'll be. The rest of the story features Marshall's newfound fiery abilities, as well as exoskeletons. Fun fact: Eminem was actually asked to play the main part in Elysium. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! If so, please leave a review! Thanks! -itsupdawg **_

_Guest Room, Arendelle Castle._

Marshall slowly opened his eyes. Looking out the window, he saw it was morning. Every bone in his body ached.

_Why am I so fucking tired..._ he thought as he sat up. He looked for his belongings, and found a note on the dresser next to his bed.

_Marshall,_

_Thanks for a fantastic evening. I'm sorry if I was a bit hostile at first. I know that you're not here with malicious intent. It's just that it's so hard to know who to trust these days. Oh, and by the way, you're a lot better dancer than I am. See you tomorrow?_

_-Elsa_

"So she had a good time. I guess that's what important."

Suddenly, a group of soldiers burst in, taking formation around the room. The soldier in charge stepped into the middle, coming face to face with Marshall. "Queen Elsa has requested you come with us. _Now._" Slowly reaching for his sword, Marshall questioned the officer. "Why? I've done nothing wrong..." The officer shook his head. "Take your hand off your sword. You're outnumbered 15 to 1, and we're not here to fight or imprison you. In fact, quite the opposite. Come along." he said, motioning for Marshall to walk outside into the hallway.

The group followed behind the officer and Marshall. "My name is Admiral Porter. I'm Queen Elsa's military advisor. Prince Marshall, what do you know about dark magic?" Raising an eyebrow, he answered. "Not much, really. Besides, isn't it dangerous to work with that kind of stuff?"

The admiral replied, chuckling. "Not if it's from a reliable source. I'm sure you've heard of the Trolls?" Not waiting for Marshall to reply, he continued. "Well, ever since Arendelle discovered they had magical abilities, we've been experimenting with their powers. With their permission, of course. So, one day, we achieved something...amazing."

They turned the corner, walking down a series of stairs. "Man has always had a sense of survival. A want to protect himself, yet still maintain combat dominance. Today, we're putting Arendelle back on the offensive." Coming to a locked door, he signaled the guards standing at their posts. Opening the door, Marshall was surprised to see who was behind it. A small troll stood in the center of the room.

"Hello, Prince Marshall. My name is Pabbie. Let's get to work, shall we?" The troll led Marshall into the center, onto a circular platform.

"Um, what exactly are we doing here? This wasn't mentioned before." The admiral smiled. "I know. Trust me, you won't regret this decision." He pointed to the workers. "Bring out the prototype." The workers pulled out a series of what looked like a suit of armor, but broken up into individual sections.

"Welcome to the future of armor, Prince Marshall. This is unlike anything the world has ever seen." The workers fitted the pieces onto Marshall's arms, legs, chest and back. "Doesn't look like it does a good job of protecting my body though, " Marshall retorted. This time Pabbie answered. "It's not supposed to. It's armor built for _attacking._" The last of the pieces were attached, and the servants stepped back. The troll raised his arms and chanted, "_Wingardus, strenduus en lacer ventiosa dai opposere!_"

_I guess that guy was right. This is pretty amazing,_ Marshall thought.

The armor seemed to actually _come to life_. Chirping and chittering, the plates moved around him, converging at various points on his body. "Holy shit! What _is_ this?!" Marshall exclaimed.

"It's the next step on the pathway to military dominance. It enhances your speed, agility, and blunt force. But the best part? The plates will actually _move around_ to protect or reinforce a part of your body." the admiral answered. "Take, for example, a sword being swung at your chest. You instinctively will raise your arm to block it, correct?" Marshall nodded. "The armor knows that, and so it sends extra padding to the entire arm. Then, it predicts that you will swing a punch with your left arm to retaliate. It then sends that padding to add extra force to that punch, knocking the life out of your opponent."

"We normally don't support this type of use for our magic," added Pabbie. "But being that Queen Elsa herself requested this addition...we can't exactly say _no._"

"And I can take this off, right? Not sure I'd wanna wear it all the time." Marshall asked.

"Of course. However, I'm sure Queen Elsa would ask that you use protection." mused the officer. "Although, I don't know if we're at that stage yet..."

"All right, we're done here." Marshall said as he stepped off the platform. "And don't say that shit again."


	13. First Date

_Queen Elsa's Room._

Elsa got up from her bed, feeling tired from all that happened last night.

_I hope he saw my note. _

Kai and Gerda came in, bringing Elsa a set of clothes. As Gerda helped Elsa get dressed, Kai read off the morning announcements.

"Nothing unusual to report today, Your Majesty. The remodeling of the blacksmith was completed, and business has resumed. One of the horses came down with a sickness, we have him under medical care. That's really about it."

"What about Prince Marshall?"

"Ah, yes. The armor fitting went without resistance. He seems very supportive, and is currently testing out the abilities of the suit."

Elsa nodded. Gerda stepped back. "Alright, dearie, I think you're good to go!" A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Kai strode to the door. "Who is it?" The door suddenly burst open and there stood Prince Marshall, with a look of shock on his face, as he held what remained of the now crushed doorknob.

"Well, didn't think it was that strong...um, sorry about your door."

Elsa laughed. "No, it's fine. You just need to learn how to control the armor, and not let its strength slip out of your grasp. Thank you, Kai, Gerda, you may leave now." Eyeing Marshall sternly, they walked out.

"Sorry, they just get so protective sometimes, some sense of parental instinct. So what's up?"

Marshall pointed outside. "I thought you'd wanna do something fun today." Elsa widened her eyes. "Wait, you mean, like, outside?"

"Yeah, outside. What, you not a big people person? 'Cause that's not what I saw last night. C'mon!" Marshall said as he took her hand. Elsa's cry out startled him. "Hey! Let go!" The exoskeleton, whirring and chirping, had reinforced his hand, sensing his need to grip something. Letting go, Marshall cursed. "Shit, how the fuck am I supposed to control it?!" Elsa grabbed his arm. "Hey! Calm down. I'll teach you, ok? But for now, why don't we just not wear it for today?" "Ok. I think that's a good idea." Marshall said as he stepped out of the armor. "All right, let's go." he said, being extra careful when he took her hand in his.


	14. Back to the Shelter

**_Author's note: Now, if you're unfamiliar with how a rap battle works (a good one), search YouTube for "8 Mile Rap battles. That's essentially what I'm trying to convey here. Enjoy! All the following raps/lyrics are my own. ©itsupdawg 2014 _**

_City streets, Kingdom of Arendelle._

The fresh air once again entranced Marshall. _It's a nice break from that polluted wasteland Demeter. _And walking the streets with Elsa only made it better.

"So where exactly are we going? I'm not fond of surprises, Marshall," Elsa inquired. He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I, uh..wanna show you something. It's a little hobby of mine, I guess. Just...try to understand, ok?"

They stopped at a tavern. _What the hell? Not exactly the most refined part of Arendelle, _thought Elsa. Opening the door, Marshall led her inside. The smell was unbearable, and Elsa covered her nose and mouth, to no avail. Everyone seemed to be crowded around a stage. Following him, they walked to a back room.

He turned to face her. "All right, I know this all might be a little much, but work with me. Trust me, you'll enjoy it. Ok?" Elsa nodded. "What exactly _are_ we doing here? Like, what is this?" Marshall looked around nervously. "Um, think of it like a...um, poetry contest. It's a big thing where I'm from." She laughed at his remark. "I didn't know the Southern Isles were cultured enough to understand poetry." "Yeah, whatever. Thanks," Marshall quipped. He quickly pecked her on the cheek, and walked out to the stage.

_Two years ago.  
__Marshall walked up to the stage.  
__The crowd's derogatory shouting was almost unbearable.  
__What? Is it because I'm from the Southern Isles?  
__Damn.  
__Then...silence.  
__'Your turn, Prince Marshall.'  
__'Yeah, c'mon, M! Knock 'em dead!'  
__So Hans is here. Shit.  
__Hang on...  
__C'mon...think!  
__Then they started chanting.  
__'Choke! Choke! Choke!'  
__No...uh...  
__'Choke! Choke! Choke!'  
__Oh, man.  
__'Get off the stage!'_

Opening his eyes, Marshall heard his name being called. When he stood up on the stage, he saw nothing but his opponent. A skinny man, about Marshall's age. Blond, and the complexion of a vampire. The host stood between them. "All right, ladies and gents, here we go! First, our reigning champion, Kenneth Kaniffson! And today we have a new challenger!" The host leaned closer to Marshall. "What's your name, son?" "Prince Marshall of Promethea." The host stood back up. "All right, Prince Marshall, it is! Let's get-oh, wait just a pretty _minute_! It can't be!"

_Oh, shit. No, no, no, not now. _Marshall shook his head, shooting an angry look at the host, who contined anyways. "You mean to tell me Queen Elsa _herself_ has come to my humble establishment?" Marshall saw the crowd disperse around the Queen.

_Oh great, now what's she gonna think..._

_"_Well, gentlemen! Here's to hoping you don't get...cold feet! Let's begin! You're first, Kenneth!"

Kenneth used the crowd's chants as fuel, and began his turn.

"All right, lemme start this off with a bang,  
I know this much, you ain't gonna win, so quit playing the game!  
I see you brought yo girl with you, ain't that a shame,  
Ain't got no friends to back you up? Bitch feel the pain!"

_No, man. Don't bring her into this._

"I eat pussies like you for breakfast,  
Chew you up, spit you out, steal yo necklace,  
You might as well be acting infected,  
'Cause bitches avoid you like the plague, leavin' you sexless!"

The crowd got louder, shouting their approval of Kenneth's rhymes.

"So what now, you hanging with the Queen of Ice?  
Oh 'conceal, don't feel', sure it sounds nice,  
Lemme put it simply for you, quick and concise,  
Get yo ass off my stage, bitch, and maybe that'll suffice!"

_Is he finally done? Jesus, I hate going second. _

The host quieted the crowd as best he could. Marshall looked at Elsa. Her disappointed face only made Marshall madder. _Time to send this guy to hell._

"Ok, Marshall, it's showtime!"

_Here we go..._

"All right, look,  
You should really be concerned,  
I'll leave you so charred and burnt,  
Call me the Duke of Weselturnt,  
Up and ready to blow  
On some fool who thinks he's ready to go,  
Look out everybody! Imma put on a little show!"

The crowd began to slowly nod their head to the beat.

"I got 11 older brothers hoe,  
So try and tell me something I ain't heard before,  
Oh you can't? Then shut the fuck up, man, this is war!  
Don't deny it dude, you're fuckin' done for,  
And you ain't getting up, that shit's for sure!"

_Time for redemption._

"Oh, you dissed my girl? All right, welcome to class,  
The past is in the past, and it starts with your ass,  
Smack you so hard, make you fall back in the grass,  
Back to the shit where you came from, bitch you're nothing but last!"

"I fought my away to the top,  
And I ain't about to drop  
Not by your hand at least,  
Bitch I'll rise like bread with the yeast!  
Pull open the sheets, catch ya beatin your meat,  
That's the only thing you beat!  
Now Everybody on your feet,  
Let's feed this guy some shit to eat!"

The crowd stood in silence. Marshall stared defiantly in Kenneth's eyes, who was looking around nervously. Erupting in applause, the crowd was ecstatic. The host tried to raise his voice above the commotion. "It looks like it's unanimous! Prince Marshall wins!"

Marshall had to sneak Elsa out of a back door to avoid all the people. "So, what did you think? Was it a bad choice?" he asked nervously. She smiled. "No, it was fun. Maybe not the first place I'd take someone on a date, but it's something different." Seeing Marshall downtrodden, she added, "It's a good different! C'mon, time for me to take you somewhere."


	15. 8 Miles in Each Other's Shoes

_Arendelle Castle Courtyard, Kingdom of Arendelle._

Elsa had led him back to the castle, where she took him to the main courtyard. She asked the guards to have everyone vacate the courtyard. Marshall was suspicious. "Um, Elsa? What exactly are we doing here?" Seeing Pabbie come out to greet them, he groaned. "No, c'mon, not him again..." The troll had a serious look on his rocky face. "Prince Marshall, nice to see you again. Today, Queen Elsa has requested we teach you how to control your newfound...powers." Marshall raised his eyebrows. "Powers? You mean the suit, right?" Pabbie shook his head. "These ones," he said as he kicked Marshall in the knee.

Marshall flexed his arms, expecting the suit to reinforce his arms so he could retaliate. Not hearing the _shink_ of the plates moving, he looked down at his arms. Fire had engulfed his forearms, and tongues of fire blazed from his hands. "Oh, man, what the fuck is this?" Elsa would have touched his arm to comfort him, but she didn't know how their powers would react together. "Here's what we're going to do. Join hands, please." Pabbie asked. "No, I don't want to burn her!" Pabbie eyed him sternly. "Just...hold hands. How hard can that be?" Marshall tentatively reached out for Elsa's hands. To his surprise, the flames immediately extinguished themselves, and his arms stopped burning. "Close your eyes, and think about nothing...but each other." Marshall and Elsa closed their eyes, Pabbie's voice slowly fading out.

Marshall soon found himself watching numerous images flashing before him.

_The incident.  
__Doors closed. Windows locked. People gone.  
__Anna.  
__The coronation.  
__Running away.  
__Anna.  
__A confrontation.  
__From one heart to the other.  
__Capture. Imprisonment. Death sentence. Escape.  
__Anna.  
__Dead.  
__Hans is right. I am a monster.  
__Anna.  
__Frozen. By my hands.  
__These...these are Elsa's memories. Why am I seeing these?_

Elsa soon found herself watching numerous images flashing before her.

_An armored fortress.  
__Soldiers coming home, scarred.  
__Physically and psychologically.  
__A cat o'nine.  
__50 lashings. For a crime he didn't commit.  
__Isolation.  
__A woman's forgiving touch.  
__Hans.  
__Liberation_.  
_A poetry battle.  
__Humiliation.  
__They're right. I'm just a choke artist.  
__Hans.  
__Disappointment,  
__Again, isolation._

_Oh, these are Marshall's memories. This explains a lot..._

Pabbie's voice cut through their respective visions. "Now...open your eyes."

Marshall did so, and found Elsa looking back at him. "Wow. I, uh, saw...your.._memories._ How was that possible?", he asked Pabbie. The troll smiled. "We have our ways. I did it so that you know you _are not alone. _Now...conjure up a flame in your left hand."

"What? No, I don't know how!"

Elsa's calming voice brought his anxiety down. "Just...imagine warmness...and _see _yourself making a flame." He nodded, already doing so. Outstretching his hand, he waited. The soft familiar crackle startled him. A small flame was floating atop his palm, calmly flickering against the wind. "Heh...I did it! Wow..."

Pabbie smiled in approval. "I'm glad you're welcome to experimenting with your powers. But Marshall, you must learn to control it. Your rage is what fuels the flames, and your heart can only take so much at a time. If you push your heart too much...what happens then, you won't live through. _Be careful, _Marshall."

"I'll try, man, I don't know..."

"I know, Marshall. Elsa is more than willing to help you regulate, too. Don't be afraid to ask her for help."


	16. SitRep

_Armadi Castle, Island of Demeter, the Southern Isles._

Titus burst open the doors to the debriefing room of Armadi Castle. "Situation report. _Now." _he growled. One of the officers stumbled over his words, in fear of Titus's presence. "Yes, sir. Um, we have word, that, uh, Prince Marshall has made port in Arendelle, and the crew is waiting in the harbor." Titus remained expressionless. "Very well. I didn't expect him to make it there. And our friend? What about him?" The officer opened another scroll. "He is doing his part very well. The Queen suspects nothing. The prototype, however..."

This grabbed Titus's attention. He leaned forward and yanked the officer by the collar. "What happened to the prototype?"

"Marshall has it, sir."

Letting go of the trembling servant, Titus stood up. "Tell Lord Rommel to meet me at the armory. And find that disgusting troll family. We need some...assistance of our own."


	17. Heart of Fire

_City streets, Kingdom of Arendelle._

There really was something about walking the streets of Arendelle. Maybe it was the liveliness of the citizens. Or the smell of good food being cooked right there on the sidewalk. Elsa had a council meeting to attend, and Marshall didn't feel comfortable enough yet to join her.

"Hey, Marshall! Wait up!", a voice called out.

Turning around, he found Princess Anna jogging to catch up with him. "Hey. What's up?"

Panting heavily, she replied between breaths. "Not much. I just needed some air. Looks like...I...got a little too much...heh.."

Marshall smiled. "I guess. But seriously, why are you following me?"

"Oh! Look, I've seen the way you look at my sister. It's pretty obvious what you're trying to do."

_Oh shit. Did I just manage to piss off the Queen's sister? _

"Look, I can leave, or something.."

"No, no, it's fine! It's ok! I think you two would be a cute couple!"

_Cute? What. The. Fuck. _

"Yeah, ok...thanks?" he replied. Anna smiled. "No problem! Now, tell me about these...powers of yours. Last time someone I knew used magic, they didn't tell me for 13 years. So, spill the beans."

He chuckled. "All right, I'll show you...but not here. Too many people." Anna pointed back to the castle. "We can go in the back courtyard!"

Looking around for anyone that might see, Marshall deemed it safe. "Alright, you might wanna stand back. My powers aren't as creative as Elsa's." Anna stepped back, acknowledging.

_Breathe.  
__Remain calm.  
__Ignite._

Marshall flung his arms downwards, and soon they were engulfed in flames. "Watch this."

He flicked his arms out, and a flaming bridge materialized between him and Anna. "C'mon. Walk across." Anna hesitated, fearful. "Yeah, I, uh...I'm not too sure about that, Marshall. It's...not exactly ice, I mean." He chuckled. "Fine, you win. Let's just...do.._this."_

Marshall slammed his foot down, and two massive pillars of flame sprouted from the ground. They connected, forming a massive archway. Anna gasped, astonished. _So he is just like Elsa. Just...he's not meant to create._ Marshall felt amazing. _Holy shit, this is awesome! I feel...good! _"Anna, you seeing this?!" he called out.

Anna looked around. The torches on the walls seemed to grow bigger and brighter. She looked back at Marshall, who was now struggling to contain the archway in the courtyard. Arms outstretched, she could see the pain in his face.

"Anna! Back up! Just...get away!" Retreating up the steps, Anna reached for the door handle.

_C'mon! Don't fuck up on me now, _Marshall thought. "There's no way to stop it." Screaming in pain, he drew his arms in, tearing down the fiery archway. Absorbing the flames into himself, he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Anna turned around, surprised by the sudden quiet.

_"Marshall! No, no, not again!"_

Marshall's life was plunged into blackness.


End file.
